


Lição

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Daeron estava atrasado, como geralmente era o caso toda vez que ele tinha que ir se encontrar com a sua noiva.





	Lição

Daeron estava atrasado, como geralmente era o caso toda vez que ele tinha que ir se encontrar com a sua noiva. Olenna obviamente estava um tanto irritada por isso, mas não demonstrou quando o príncipe finalmente apareceu, haviam assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados.

“Lady Redwyne você está adorável está manhã” Daeron disse.

“Obrigada”

“Onde estão as suas damas de companhia ?”

“Eu as dispensei, eu gostaria de falar com você sozinha em particular. Vamos andar um pouco”

“Hum...eu não tenho certeza que isso seria apropriado”

“E eu estou dizendo que eu tenho certeza que será. Agora vamos ?” ela disse oferecendo o seu braço.

Daeron o pegou hesitante.

Eles andaram pelos jardins em silêncio até estarem longe o suficiente, aí Olenna calmamente disse :

“Eu acho que você deveria terminar o nosso noivado”

Daeron tropeçou nos seus pés, caiu no chão.

“Porque ?” ele disse ainda no chão olhando para ela incrédulo.

“O Lorde da Casa Redwyne, meu querido pai, não veria muito bem se eu rejeitasse um príncipe Targaryen, mas Targaryens rejeitando bons casamentos com grandes casas nobres parece ser o padrão nesses dias, então eu gostaria que você seguisse o exemplo dos seus outros irmãos” ela disse oferecendo sua mão para ele se levantar.

“Porque você não quer se casar comigo ?”

“Porque você não quer se casar comigo, e eu mereço mais do que isso”

“Eu, hum-“

“Não tente negar Daeron, você é péssimo mentiroso. E também eu sei sobre sua afeição por Sor Jeremy Norridge”

“Eu e Jeremy nós nunca fizemos nada”

“Talvez não, mas você quer, e caso você não tenha notado ainda ele te quer também. Meu ponto Daeron é nós apenas temos uma vida, então vá viver uma que você não odeia e por consequência me permita fazer o mesmo”


End file.
